Past Left Untouched
by Rosemarykiss
Summary: If you fall in love, will you be willing to destroy the one you love in order to have him?MM NC SchuYohji COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Past Left Untouched

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz or Yohji Kudoh either, but will like to.

Notes: Slight OOC-ness, maybe a few grammars mistakes and long winded. (Never been molested, but I thought Yohji has a lot a symptoms of that of a abused child)

Summary: Yohji's is reflecting about his childhood. Dark, angst, child abuse, crude language, attempted suicide, child molestation …

First's POV

_My past haunts me at times, late at night and makes me hate being alone at night. So I sleep around, smoke and drink too much at night, my comrades all think it's because I am a playboy or I just miss Asuka, but there's more so much more that I refuse to tell them._

_My name is not really Kudoh Yohji, so Aya and Omi aren't the only ones that use fake names; it's really Kudoh Kojiro, Yohji is my father's name, not that I think of him much the asshole run out on me and my mom when I was a baby._

_My mother was a beautiful woman with so much love and kindness in her, she tried for long time to clean houses to put food on the table but in the end she always had a heart condition that made it hard for her to work, and her stupid parents always disapproved of her eloping with my deadbeat dad, so run out on her they just sat back and laughed at her. But she never complained ever, she was just amazing like that, I was eight when she met HIM my stepfather, he was a rich CEO at one of the company's she did cleaning at, it wasn't long until they married and we moved into his big house. I was nine the first time he came into my bedroom and under my sheets, and he kept coming in uninvited to my room every night until was fourteen. I couldn't tell my mother, by that time she was so sick she was in hospital all the time and HE threatened to stop paying her hospital bills if I ever stop letting him TOUCH ME. My mother died when I was fourteen of heart failure, by that time I so bitter and disgusted myself that I tried to kill myself, I went to the bathroom on the night my mother's funeral and slit my wrist._

_I woke the next morning in a hospital room my arms bonded to the bed, it seem that HE told the doctors that I so depressed due to mother's death that I tried to off myself. HE wouldn't let me go, it seem I was best ass he ever had and didn't want to let me go. So the night HE took me home, he took me to my room climb on me one last time and took me for a ride. As soon as he got off, I grabbed my lamp and hit HIM in the back of the head as hard as I could; I kept hitting HIM with it until I was covered in HIS blood. HE was the first person I ever killed, but I can't say that I was ever sorry._

_I run away right after, the cops never found me, the next few years were a blur, all I remember is that I lived on the streets and did every I could to survive. I was arrested when I was seventeen for hustling, the arresting officer was Asuka, and that was how we met. It was the greatest day of my life she changed my world._

_TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Notes: Finished the poll, two won! Although personally didn't really think many people would actually like number one or four, I only them up cause it's easier to write about angst than a happy ending

I would like to personally thank all those who voted: I put this on another site were I said I would update after fifteen votes, so that's why it's up so soon.

Shuldig has actually been reading Yohji's mind during the flashback and suddenly finds it amusing. So, he decides that he wants to see how far it will take before he breaks Youji, but some how along the way he falls in love with Youji and instead of trying to break him, he tries to save him.

* * *

Unknown to Yohji as lays pass out on his king-size bed in his second floor apartment, parked right outside his window, sitting in his nice warm car is Mastermind, who's been send by Crawford to spy on the little kittens. 

_Shuldig's POV_

_Mmmm, what a tasty little morsel that little Katzen is. I always loved the taste of his mind, so full of honey yet with just a hint of bittersweet anguish to give it a kick to it. He looks so beautiful past out drunken, face down on his nice red velvet king-size bed, with his golden tresses spilled over the side of his face with nothing on but his unzipped pair of tight jeans. He looks like a cheap little whore all ready for his next john to climb on top of him and screw his brains out, but than again it seems he is a cheap whore, selling himself first for his mother than for himself._

_The most of the other katzens are all asleep now, though they hardly are any fun to play with; Abyssinian is just pure annoying angst over his brain dead sister, while Siberian even his dreams soccer seems to rules, and Bombay could he stop surfing the Net for porn 'For God Sakes' he's been doing that the past three hours, should he be blind by now!_

_To think I actually thought this was going to boring…this will be fun; I think the little Weiss Katzen will definitely be fun to play with. I always loved this one best, but his mind is different than the other Weiss Katzens, if only Estet had found them before Weiss did he might have had a chance to really develop his hidden mental powers. That's right the Balinese has mental abilities not on level me or Nagi even Bradley, of course but still it would be interesting to see how strong could actually become. Balinese seems to be a undeveloped gift for clairaudience, which allows him to hear dangers that are to come, he thinks that he just has really sensitive hearing that acute enough to spot danger he sees it, but he's just in denial. I never really get to mess around with the minds of another psychic before, Nagi will just throw me out a window with a bat of an eye if even feels a tap of mind, while Bradley dearest has such strong mental barriers that even small contact causes severe migraines, and I may be insane but not enough to deal with Fafie's mind. _

_Well, the games just begun, first I think I will just play a few head games with him here or there, maybe invade his dreams a bit, nothing too dangerous or rough…he may be a untrained psychic, but he got pretty good barriers for a novice, so better go into it slowly. Just a few figments of his pass coming at random, maybe when he's flirting with a hot a chick she suddenly turns into his late mother just when her illness was at her worst, or how about a nightmare were his stepfather comes back from the dead to have a little fun with him for old times sake. Yeah, I not going to be bored much longer._

_-End Schu's POV_

With a psychotic laugh Mastermind guns the car and leaves for the night."Yeah Bradley going to a ass about this but who cares. So long Balinese, until we meet again that's going to be real soon."

On his bed, Yohji lets out a little shiver, suddenly feeling a horrible sense of agony run down his spine.

-TBC

* * *

Clairaudience-an auditory form of ESP 

So, did you think? I'm still new at this, so send please send some feedback. I tried to put a little humor in it, did it work?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hunt Is On 

Pairings: Main SchuYohji, One-Sided AyaYohji, One-Sided CrawfordNagi, possibly KenOmi, past CrawfordSchu

Warning: Swearing, possible OOC-ness to come, lots of twisted references, long run-on sentences, grammar mistakes, unbeta'd, crude language, change of POV at random times.

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did the story would probably be much better.

* * *

Three weeks later… Schuldig is back parked in front of the Weiss's apartment.

_Schu's POV_

_ I'm impressed, I never would have realize how truly complex and layered the Balinese's mind is, in pass three weeks I have been playing enough mind games to drive a normal mind to the point they end up a drooling mess that would belong in a straitjacket locked in padded room. But not this little katzen, as turns out seeing his sadistic stepfather's face on the cheap one-night while he's getting his brains screwed out is the norm for him, as well as suddenly seeing the image of his fragile mother instead of the middle-age woman who comes in every Thursday to buy a bouquet of __pink roses, and having a dream that his stepfather has come back from the dead to screw him, are also normal for him. I always thought it was that tight-ass Abyssinian that got ice running in his veins but turns out I was wrong about which katzen was the one with ice in their veins. So, basically everything that should bring a reaction out of a normal person, does practically nothing on him…but that's what makes it all the more fun, the fact that he doesn't have normal reactions. It means this toy won't be breaking as easily as all the others, when I think what this truly comes as is that I have found my match._

_ Last night, I parked outside the katzen's apartment all night, I was hoping to find more ammunition to use on him, but no luck that katzen got mental barriers as strong as Bradley's, although on were near as refined. It turns out that the only time his mind's readable is when he's drunk out of his mind and than some.Sigh But I did get juicy tips from the mind's of his comrades; it appears that Abyssinian has had a taste of my little toy a few months back. Abyssinian seems to have had a tough time on this one mission were everything shitty that could happen did happen, at the end of the mission he ended up having to slice up a little twit of girl who just happen to look just like vegetable sister. Anyway, he went to his room sulking one and Balinese came in to check if he needed medical attention, when Balinese saw his leader in tears he try to comfort him…which eventually let to Abyssinian getting to climb on top of him and ride him like a three dollar whore all night long. Now it seems that their fearless leader got himself a little addiction to my little toy's hot bod…but as it seems when fearless leader propositioned the little toy, the little toy got prissy and put up a attitude.(Of course, my little toy doesn't like to be reminded of his whoring days, so he really got his panties in a twist when the fearless leader decide to make him a offer to be the fearless leader's main stress reliever so to speak.) But as it turns out the little toy is very forgiving at heart, has basically forgotten about the offer made a few months back discounting it as a gesture of temporary sanity. Though it seems Abyssinian doesn't feel the same, he still wants Balinese, especially bonded and blindfolded on his knees in front of him while he himself holds a leather whip in his hands…Yep, the fearless leader got kinky side with a good strong dose of dominances issue. Oh, by no means does that mean Abyssinian is in love with Balinese, but at same time Balinese got that sexy bod and natural submissiveness to him that drives Abyssinian's libido up the wall. It looks like I got competition for who gets to be the master of the little toy, but I'm not worry if it's a battle of wills I sure to win._

_ I'm so glad I got Nagi to cover for me; I mean with his sickeningly enslaving love for Bradley it' s not easy to get him to do something that would make Bradley mad. Personally, while I understand what makes Bradley so hot, he's got that control freak-sadistic aura him and he's not that bad in bed, of course the way he likes it, seems a little too rough and experienced for Nagi-boy to handle. _

_ This too thinking is getting too annoying, it looks like our Balinese-katzen isn't going open up tonight, the last time I stay out 'til dawn Crawford acted all pissed and beat my head in while a golf club. God, I hate golfers._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Same night, Aya is in his room, sitting on his bed polishing his katana.

_Aya's POV_

_ Damn it Yohji, it's his fault! Since that night, I haven't been able to get him out of my head, every dream involves him either tie to my bed naked with red lace or under me breathing heavily and screaming out my name as I screw his brains out. Damn it, I didn't ask him to come into my room that night, I didn't ask him to try and comfort me…Well, looks like the joke is on me, who would have thought Fujimiya Ran Weiss's Abyssinian, the Goddamn Ice Queen would end up falling for the cheap weak-willed slut like Kudou Yohji?_

Suddenly Aya throws his katana to the floor, and flops down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow, remembering bitter sweetly the honeyed scented hair of Yohji.

_ God, I would have been better off falling for Manx or Birman but no I had to get all mess up and fall for the biggest screw-up on the team…well, maybe Hidaka Ken is slightly more of a screw-up cause a least Kudou doesn't trip over his own feet and land on expensive roses that were special ordered. **Sigh**, it wouldn't have been so bad if only I haven't gone up to him three weeks ago and made that stupid offer for us 'to be friends with benefits so to speak.' I can't forget the hurt and unshed tears in his eyes as I proposed this during our afternoon shift together, he just put down the flower pot he was holding and just stalk out of the room in silent. I think I would rather have had him throw a fit and try to beat me out than what I got…now he hasn't been able to look me in the eye ever since…I wish I could just turn back time and take back that offer…Even though he seems to have forgotten about that offer and everything is back to normal, I still can't forgive my weakness._

_ Oh, Aya-chan you would never believe the mess your big brother ended up in without you to guide your brother socially. It's not the first time I wish that Aya-chan were here with me, even as a child she would always act as my voice always making sure that people didn't mistake my straight forwardness for rudeness. _

_ I don't know what to do, I really do wish I could go back in time and just change what happened, that I never ended up having sex with Kudou because I needed to have something to do in order to forget that target's face, how she looked so much like you Aya-chan. I wish I hadn't ended up enjoying it that now my body has come to crave it, having sex with Kudou is like some sort of heavenly treat that you just can't get enough of, no wonder he has so many fuck buddies. But now Aya-chan, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, all I know is that I want Kudou and I will get him._

Aya is now lying on his back as he looks up at the shadows on the ceiling, as makes a vow, "Kudou Yohji will be MY."

-TBC

* * *

Okay, the main pairing will still be SchuYohji, but I always thought that the fanfics with a love triangle always makes the most romantic stories, so I decided to have a little one-sided AyaYohji to get level of chemistry going up. This is a very experimental fanfic; I am sort of making it up as I go along, so even I don't know how it's going to end.

Notes- Aya in his head calls himself Ran, and for the most part likes to talk to his sister Aya-chan whenever he's alone in his head. The reason he calls Yohji, Kudou is because if he acknowledges Yohji by his first name, it would be more personal and will force Aya to have to admit that he wants Yohji for more than just sex.

I will try to get Chapter 4, up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Weiss Kreuz, but don't worry I'm still saving up birthday money for it: )

Warning: possible OOC-ness, yaoi, unbeta'd, mild references to child abuse and drug use, some grammar errors, some references to violence, bastardization of Aya, some swearing.

* * *

Thursday, three days after the vow Aya made, it's afternoon and Yohji is in the flowering shop working his shift with Ken. Ken is working in the backroom while Yohji is at the cash register; business has slow for the day. 

_Yohji's POV_

_**Sigh**, this is so boring, its almost 6 o'clock still we only got about two customers come in, and only one of them actually bought anything. Man, I'm starting to sound like Ayan…it's been over three weeks since he propositioned me to be his little boy toy and for the most part I forgave him, but for some reason when ever I heard his foot steps coming towards me, I clench. I always had a very acute sense of hearing; I could always hear my stepfather's heavy breathing even from across the room so I always knew when he wanted me, also on missions_

_I always been able to hear when the target or their bodyguards are sure we're coming and are loading their ammo for us, and sometimes I seems to be able to hear Asuka's voice warning me off whenever I'm about to enter a trap. It has always been a good gift to have it has definitely gotten me from heading into any extreme danger, like take for example last week Manx came by with supposedly easy mission, according to her all Weiss had to do was take out some low-level businessman with yakuza connections, but I hear something in her voice that seem almost unspoken that their was more than she was letting on, so I manage to back out and convince the chibi to do so too. But I couldn't get Kenken or Ayan to do so, Ayan has always been about the money nothing I could do could get him to do anything else, well it turn out unfortunately that my instincts were right, the mission was a trap from the get go, the 'low-level businessman' turn out to actually be the son-in-law of the yakuza boss for a major heron ring, and basically Kenken was lucky he only broke his left hand one of the hired muscles tried to chop his arm off with a giant axe, while Ayan got shot in the shoulder and another shot graze his left temple. All in all, this turn out to be one of the bloodier missions Weiss had to take on, plus the target didn't get taken out, so they didn't get paid for what they went though, although I guess it's something that Birman manage to talk Manx into paying the hospital bill, God, you should have seen how white with angry her face was, her teeth and fist were clenched I think it was only because she didn't want us to see her lose her cool that she didn't blow right than and there at the hospital. I couldn't really tell who she was pissed at more, herself, Weiss, or her informant. Anyway, since that mission Birman has kindly offer to let us have the month off on missions so we can rest up, before going into any more really deadly missions. It also gives Manx some time to figure out what happen to her informant that would give her such bad information. Ayan and the chibi are pretty sure that Schwarz has something to do with it, and I got a feeling that they could be right, so we definitely need to be more careful now, just last night Kenken got up at the middle of the night to get a glass of milk, when he looked out the kitchen window, he claimed to have seen a sports car drive by with hood off, according to Kenken the guy looked like he got flame colored hair with a bandana holding it back. If that's true, and I almost positive it is than that means Schwarz has been spying on us for some time now. Lately I been hearing Asuka whispering to me at night, she always seem to be warning me to watch out cause someone is trying to get me, I haven't told my teammates yet cause I have never told anyone except Asuka about hearing voices that tell me warnings. Anyway the whole situation with Schwarz being outside our apartment without us knowing is making us all a little nervous especially Ayan who hasn't really recovered from that failed mission, though it seems more like he is more angry at the fact the mission is incomplete than the fact he got shot at twice. to Always the sore loser, our little Ayan is, even when I rejected his offer he too it hard… I try not to think of it but every time he gets reminded of his failures he gets this look in his eyes the same one as the look my stepfather gave me whenever he gets mad at me for not letting him touch me in front of my mother…he always after my mother went to bed, would slam my head the wall so I was out of it that couldn't fight back and fuck me so hard without using anything…it always left me bleeding so hard that the blood stains never left the carpet no matter how hard I clean it. I have to keep in mind that Aya is Aya, he's not my stepfather. But the voices keep warning me to stay away from Aya just as they warn me to hide from my stepfather…_

_I need to get out for a while, it's been a couple of weeks since I gone out clubbing, that's what I will do, a nice night out on the town should make me forget all my troubles…I'M NOT THAT WEAK PATHETIC BOY THAT COULDN'T STAND UP TO MY STEPFATHER ANYMORE!_

Suddenly Yohji's train of thought is broken, when Ken walks out of the backroom and tells Yohji that it's 6:30, it's closing time, and they both help close up.

* * *

Its after dinner had been Yohji's turn to make dinner so they had streamed rice and spicy curry with a side of miso soup. (Yohji and Omi are only ones that can actually cook on the team, when Ken makes dinner it usually end up with the oven on fire or it's so overcooked it has ashy taste to it, while with Aya he doesn't even bother he just orders takeout. So, the meal was actually kind of tasty, when Yohji's mother got sick Yohji had to take over doing the housework since his stepfather refuse to spend money on such things for as he use to say 'I got a perfectly capable servant out of marriage.') So, it's Omi and Ken turn to do the dishes, since it was Aya that set the table. As Omi and Ken do the dishes, Aya goes the garden to practice his katas, while Yohji takes his Lucky Seven out for a night on the town. 

_Aya's POV_

_It's disgusting, that slut of a playboy decides after finding out that we have been watched by Schwarz for what could be weeks now, and instead of trying to figure out how long its been going on, he decides he rather get laid. Damn it, why did he have to go out dress lie that, with his hair pull back in a high ponytail, his rose-tinted sunglasses set pull down to the bridge of his nose, wearing that skin-tight glossy leather pant with that fishnet tank top with an unbuttoned see-though red long sleeved shirt and those damned knee high black leather boots, he may as well wear a sign that says 'BEND ME OVER NOW'. Damn him for making me notice him, and damn myself for not being able to get the image out of my mind. Fuck, for all he knows Schwarz could be following him right now than were will he be? God, doesn't he ever think about these things before he goes out and do these things? It's bad enough that Schwarz ruined our last mission with false information, but what if they manage to get him when he's too tanked out to fight back, and they end up getting all our data all because Kudou is too damn selfish to skip a night of cheap beer and easy sex?_

Feeling so angry and betrayed for some reason, he stops doing his katas, and throws his katana on the ground in disgust. He than picks his katana back up, and goes inside, in his room he sulks.

_God that little slut is going to pay…he's nothing but a tease he let me top him without a fight and let do whatever I wanted to him that night and now he doesn't want anything to do with me? That son of a bitch is going to pay…I sorry Aya-chan that you have to see your big brother like this but it's all Kudou's fault, if only he accepted my proposition than he wouldn't have to pay the way he's going to now…_

'_Cause Aya-chan if I can't have Kudou for myself than there is no way in hell that anyone else can have him. He's suppose to be my, but if he can't realize that than he shouldn't be allow to play with others. So Aya-chan like I said before he's MY or else he's no one's.'_

* * *

Unknown to Weiss, across town in an abandoned warehouse, Schwarz is making their base; Schuldig while laying on his bed listening to German rock metal music has actually been reading the mind of Aya Fujimiya and he's finding it all very interesting. 

_Schu's POV_

_Looks like the Abyssinian katzen is losing it, well it's not unexpected. Although who would have thought the Abyssinian would have such a potty mouth in mind of his, it's unexpected that I think that it going to be interesting to go against him for the role of master of Balinese. It's kind of interesting of all the Weiss you would think that Abyssinian would have one of the most protected minds of all, but its actually Balinese and Bombay that do. There's definitely no doubt that Siberian's mind is the weakest of all, he has like almost no mental protection at all, but than again all he ever thinks about is soccer and how cute Bombay's booty looks in cargo pant, that little closet child molester, although Bombay is actually thinking the same about him in his soccer uniform, but either have seems to have the balls to act on it. This is so boring with the Balinese katzen out partying but without getting drunk out of his skull there's no way to go play inside his mind, there's nothing to do._

_**Sigh**, Bradley left two days ago back to Germany it seems our bosses feel like having a face-to-face discussing about our progress with the Takatoris, it would be nice to see Bradley darling under the microscope for a change, but sadly Bradley refuses to take us with him except of course Farfie but only cause he has to be check by the docs at Estet every three months in order to make sure he's still reliable on the team. Though now I lost my favorite bedmate for the next two weeks, and I have to deal with a sulky Nagi for the next two weeks too, so I guess there is down side to him being gone. Oh well, a least with those two gone there will be no more Bradley watching my every move and breaking my face in every time I screw up a least according to him, and no more having to keep mental watch over Farfie to make sure he's on his meds. Without those distractions it's going to make my plans to turn Balinese into MY sex kitten easier._

Suddenly Schuldig throws his head back and laughs a psychotic crackle, he's full of confidences his plan is going to work, since the first motion is already set. Abyssinian is so full of lust for Balinese that he will take him any way he can, even if its rape, and when it's over Balinese is going to need a shoulder to cry on.

-TBC

* * *

-Okay, what do you think? In the last chapter I was debating with myself on how I should portray Aya, should when he finds out Schuldig belong together be happy for them even if it means giving up his happiness or will he turn into a monster that Schuldig will have to save Yohji from? Well, I decided it would be the latter, sorry for those who want a kind Aya-kun but I think this would make the story more interesting. 

Also I have been trying to write longer chapters, and with longer chapters it's hard to know how I should end it. So it's going to take a while for me to get the next chapter up. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love Caught in the Corner

-Hey, I 'm back! Sorry for the delay, but here's the real chapter 5. I hope you read the side story The Day We Met, cause there will be some references to it 

I want to thank everyone that struck by, even after my little selfish need to take a break. Many hugs and cookies to you all ;)

Warning: If you haven't figured it out yet, well, than it's too bad, I don't want to repeat it again ;;

* * *

(One week has past; Yohji is now driving his Lucky Seven, making flower deliveries all over town.)

_Yohji's POV_

_It's been weeks now, and I really feel like there is someone watching me. It's not just Aya, it feels like more than one person doing it, I know that Aya has been watching he hasn't been subtle about it, but now it feels like someone else is doing it too. Someone in the shadows that keeps getting all the whispers shrieking at me, it feels familiar, but not in the good way like Omi or Ken, more like someone that is a danger to me. Maybe Schwarz? Yet I sense that it's the same one that keeps coming, could I have just pissed off one of them, and this is a solo plot against me? Or have all those missions finally got to me, and this is just some delusion from my paranoid mind to punish me? I would really like it to be the latter._

_I can't sleep; I keep feeling like someone is watching me, whenever I go to sleep. It's so unnerving that I even when I do fall asleep, that I keep hearing a voice it's male and kind of nasal whispering to me that I should watch myself and run away fast. The voice is familiar, but at the same time, no matter how many times I hear it, I can't quite put my finger on whose voice it is._

_Plus the voice of Her (1) keeps getting louder and louder, begging me to run far away. I'm been hearing the voice of Her since I was sixteen, it's definitely not Asuka's voice, but yet it brings the same comfortable feeling as Asuka does, she seems to be really familiar to me, like I heard her voice even before she became part of the whispers. She has a soft voice like it's part of wind when it's whistling; there may be a Chinese accent to it, like a rural province one, not one of those cultured city types. In my dreams I see a face to go with the voice, it's a Asian woman's face, she's not very pretty, in fact she's quite homely but there's some kind of inner glow to her face that makes me think that she is beautiful. In the dream for some reason she's always standing next to Oracle, holding his hand even, it's so strange…yet I keep feeling that this is more than just a dream but a lost memory. It's kind of silly, how could I forget meeting Oracle in the past?_

_She keeps warning me to watch my step and that someone is watching me, and someone else wants to hurt me, this someone else is someone who I think is a friend will betray me, while someone who is my enemy will have change of heart and save me. It doesn't make sense…it just doesn't…_

_It's like everything that was right yesterday is wrong today. And there's no way I can stop it!_

(As Yohji is driving, he is too lost in thought to really notice what's happening around him, he accidentally cuts off the guy in front of him. Suddenly car shrieks, honking and the guy cursing while giving him the finger, wakes Yohji from his little trance.)

_Oh shit, this is really getting to me. I can't even stop thinking about this unseen stalker; it's all that's on my mind. Oh God, someone please help me. _

(Yohji pulls over to the side of the road, puts his head against the steering wheel and tries to hold back a sob. Else where, on top of the roof looking down on the guy, there is a figure with dark sunglasses and a black trench coat silently observing what is taking place).

_Schu's POV_

_Mmm, it looks like I'm finally getting to him. He's breaking down, now all I got to do, is get Abyssinian to hurt him badly and he will crack like a delicate little robin's egg. Working on Abyssinian is pretty easy, he's amazingly probe to violence and darkness, it's like keeping candy away from a spoiled child, who will scream and shout until he gets what he wants…_

_Soon, out little katzen will get what's coming to him. Or should I say what's coming for him. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

(Mastermind takes one last glance at our sobbing kitten below, adjusts his glasses, and turns away. Jumping to the next rooftop).

* * *

-I know this is really short, but I promise the next chapter will be climax of the story. Thanks for reading

(1) I'm referring OC character Mu Mochou, from 'The Day we Met."


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

Warning: Contains non-graphic rape, this is the chapter you all been waiting for the climax of the story. Also the same problems in spelling and grammar will probably appear again.

-Okay, to answer the question, most of you have been wondering about, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ROSEMARY! I at first developed a heavily case of writer's block, then the first day of college started, then first midterms, then the second midterms, after those the final projects, and finally finals. After going though all that stuff, I sat down and started to write. So here it is:

-Also special thanks to Kazumi, Nekosune for reviewing; making me realize this fic should not just die

Key 

The 'Voices': --

Speaking: ""

Thinking/

* * *

_Yohji's POV, it's late at time, Yohji was in his bed, trying to sleep when;_

_-Get out Yohji, get out-_

_-Run Yohji, run-_

_-GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOHJI! RUN IT'S NOT SAFE!-_

_/What the fk! Man, the 'voices' really mean business this time, they never screamed this loud before/_

_I sat up, rubbing my head, when suddenly I realized something…I wasn't alone in the room, someone else was here too. My hand immediately went to the lamp, just as I was about to hit the switch-_

"_Don't turn on, Kudou."—The voice in the darkness was definitely Aya's, I would recognize it anywhere. But tonight, there was something different about it, usually he was relatively unemotional about giving orders, it's basically just do as I tell you, but this there was something else, someone I was unfortunately familiar with…Lust, Hunger, Hatred._

_I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the chill going down my spine that had nothing to do the cool temperature of the night. "So Fujimiya, what brings you here tonight?"_

_I got the feeling this was definitely not the time for jokes, that this was what the voices had woken me up about. I couldn't help but wish that Ken and Omi were help, but unfortunately they got a sudden call from Manx, about an unexpected mission, and were out for the night. It took all my willpower, not to just up from the bed and make a break for the door, of course it wouldn't do much good, considering that Aya was blocking the door. A small part of me wonder if the window would be just as good, quickly I suppressed those thoughts, Aya was my teammate, my ally, if I couldn't trust Weiss, who could I trust?_

"_Kudou, are you going to just sit there all night long? For I personally have some ideas of what we could be doing"_

_/What did Aya just hit on me! Did the Sun start revolving around the Earth, when I wasn't looking! But wait, if all he wants to do is hit on me, while is blocking the door and why doesn't he want me to turn on the lights. Plus it doesn't help that I don't feel any safer, than just a few minutes ago. /_

_Suddenly the sound of footsteps inching closer and closer to the bed broke my train of thought. They stop just right next to the bed; I realize that Aya was standing right next to me, and the chill down my spine got even worst._

"_Kudou, you have been a nasty little whore, it's time to teach you a lesson."_

_/Wait hold on a minute, no one talks to me like that, I may have been a little reckless in the past, but these pass few weeks I have been very good! I haven't gone out clubbing all month, that son of a bitch is going to pay for that remark/ I ball up my fist, and was about ready to take a swing, when suddenly I felt a strong grip my fist, and in one split second my arm was twisted to my back and held there firmly. I tried to struggle, but all it did was remind me how much time Aya spent on weighs in the gym instead of me. Making a mental note to double up on my weight lifting the next time I went to the gym, I started to curse him out._

_All the while his grip held my arm pinned to my back, while my other arm was held down by his foot that he skillfully manage to step on, when I about to use that arm to break his arm lock. I was still cursing at him the whole time, when suddenly I felt a prick on the arm Aya had pinned to my back, oh god…he was injecting me with something…slowly I felt my limbs slowly go limp…my muscles disobeying my commands to move…Shit, I knew something was wrong with Aya, but I chose to ignore my gut feeling that he was going to hurt me, for I believe that as my teammate he would never do such a thing. _

_He let go of me, and I sunk into the bed. Slowly I felt the blanket being pulled away from me, his rough hands just ripping off my boxers not even trying to hide the fact of what he was going to do to me. Oh god, suddenly I felt him grabbing my arms and hand cuffing them to the bed post, I wanted to scream so badly but the drugs were restricting my ability to do any more action harder than blinking. Aya just climbed onto of me, he held my face in his hand for a second, and I felt if the lights were on, it would be almost romantic love scene, were a guy is glancing lovingly into his lover's eyes…_

_POW!_

_Shit, the slap came out of nowhere. It hurt like a bitch. I could already my cheek swerving up. _

_POW!_

_This time the blow was to the other cheek, this time I couldn't stop the tears from appearing in my eyes…but at the same time I felt a flicker of hope, maybe he wasn't going to rape me after all, maybe this is all just punishment for the last mission were I screwed up, yeah that's it. The idea this would just be a beating, made me calmer than the idea of what it could be, but suddenly that flicker of hope died when—_

"_Kudou, I know you can hear, I just gave you a muscle relaxant, your body won't be able to move for the next few hours but you will be able to feel everything. I have been watching you for the past few weeks, you been truly nasty, and I going to teach you a lesson. We are going to have some fun, the way I like it, and believe me when I say l like it rough and bloody. If your good, I will be gentle in the end, but if you displease me in shape or form, you will be punish beyond human means, is that clear?"_

_Aya got off me a little, and switched on the lamp…suddenly I wish he didn't do that cause the sight that greeted me will be forever haunting me in my nightmares. Oh God, his eyes they looked positively evil, the glint in them promise so much pain and violent I don't think I can take it…he was naked expert for tow spiked bracelets and collar, in his hand he held a giant whip, a cat's nine tails it seems. He got off me…_

_SWING, SWIPE, SLAP, BANG!_

_Shit, that first swing must have taken off a good chunk of shit from my belly! I tried to yell, but the drugs were still too strong, all that came out were tiny whimpers. Already my eyes were tearing up._

"_Mmm, perhaps I shouldn't have given you that dosage, it would be lovely to hear you pretty screams, oh well. I guess I will be just be rougher so I can see your pretty little tears."_

_SWING, SWIPE, SLAP, BANG!_

_Fuck, already my body was feeling as if it was at the end of its rope. Someone please help me, please…anyone…please help me…_

_

* * *

_

-TBC

What do you think? I'm planning on changing ending a little than what I originally said I would do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Special thanks for reviewing to: Anon, Nekosune

Warning: The following scene may be too sickening for the normal reviewer, please read at your own caution. Also don't know much about medicine so this is all just made-up. (Yeah, my psycho muse got a little out of hand when I started writing this.)

-When I meant changing the ending, I meant that this is going to end up pretty angst-driven, though not much more to go.

* * *

Schu's POV,

(It's been a few hours since it started, he's just roof of the next building, from Yohji's window.)

_/Stupid Bradley! He knew this was going to happen that's why he sends me on wild goose, across town. Shit! Damn, I gave to hard of a nudge to Abyssinian; he was already on the edge as it was. I gambled and lost. I should have realize after looking into that katzen's mind, that his blood fetish and superiority complex if amp in any form will be lethal for any person, even a assassin to handle. I was better off if I used Siberian instead, now with Bombay and Siberian off on a mission, I will be the one to have rescue Kudu. **Sigh**…I hate losing…/ _

With one quick leap, Shuldig does a crash dive into Yohji's window. One glance at his surroundings makes Shuldig truly regard what he's done; Abyssinian left half an hour before because he felt the need to eat, he will be back any minute now. The first thing that assaulted him was the fowl odor of blood, burnt flesh, and cum mix together, it invade his senses the second he broke though the glass. Meanwhile, Abyssinian left Yohji still bloody and handcuffed to the bed, the sedative wore off a few hours ago, but the blood loss was too much. Abyssinian had spare nothing in his sadistic little game, every inch of him was marked, either by his blood or bruises, not even his face remain unmarked; he was sporting a black eye, horribly bruise cheeks and large cut on his lips. To make matters even worse, Abyssinian apparently didn't think he humiliated poor Yohji enough, for he left the sheath for his katana still inserted in Yohji's rectum. Yohji has passed out from the blood loss, he needs to get to the hospital soon, or else he will die.

_/I'm so sorry, my katzen. I shouldn't have push Abyssinian still far…I should have realize how dangerous he was, even before probing his mind. Please forgive me, by staying alive… /_

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Half an hour later, Shuldig and Yohji are in a hospital half way across town.

They are there under false alias; Shuldig doesn't want Weiss or Estet getting involved in this. They're in a private hospital room with the doctor standing by, Shuldig use some mind tricks to keep the doctors from asking too many questions about what happened. Shuldig and the doctor are discussing the Yohji's condition.

"_The patient seems to be unresponsive to our attempts at waking him. Also due to the massive amount of damage done to the body, the next twenty-four hours are critical to determining whether he is out of harm's way. The damage ranges from heavy bruising to major organ injury. A least two ribs are broken while the rest are cracked, there are multiple compound fractures, internal bleeding, there appears to be some minor burns on his inner thighs and his rectal area has been severely assaulted from multiple objects. Chances are even if he survives the next twenty-four hours, he will be physically and mentally disable."_ Doctor

"_But what are his chances exactly?" _Shuldig

"_The very fact that he survived his injuries as long as he did without medical attention, before you bought him in, is nothing short of a miracle. Even with the around-the-clock care we been giving in, there's not much we can really do; his breathing and heartbeat is now mostly the work of being on live support. As I said before it's nothing short of a miracle that he's still alive, he must have a very strong will to live. The best hope of survival for him is his own will to live."_ Doctor

"_So if he were to want to live he could survive this?" _Shuldig

"_Hopefully, but considering how much pain has been cause upon him, do you really think he would want to live with the memories he has of what happened?" _Doctor

"_But if he doesn't remember do you think he will want to live?"_ Shuldig

"_I suppose so, still the chances of him getting amnesia is possible, but I very much doubt he can forget it forever. Something like this is too large, that the mind's defense mechanism can never protect a person's mind forever. The human mind is not made to cope with events as traumatic as this; no one could possibly handle this…even the most discipline mind could not handle this. Whatever happened this man are not the work of a man, but that of a monster." _Doctor

"_If he can forget, do you think he shall be saved?" _Shuldig

"_It depends on what you mean by saved, if you mean will be want to survive, perhaps. But remember surviving is not the same as living." _Doctor

_/Little katzen, I will make the bad go away, if you let me, please give me a sign. / _

Beep, Beep…. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…

"_Doctor we're losing him!"_

"_Someone go get the surgeon! NOW!"_

"_Give me fifty ccs…"_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….

"_Doctor, there is no change. We're losing him…"_

_/Is this your answer, katzen/_

-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Special thanks for reviewing to; Nekosune, Princess Sin, Sin

-This is a bit of a tease since there will be no Yohji or Schuldig in it; you have to wait until chapter 9 for what happens. If Omi seems too OOC, sorry about that I was trying to make it seem that he will act irrationally, when he finds out Yohji has disappeared.

* * *

Setting: It's been a week since the incident. The flower shop; Omi and Ken just had a conversation with Manx and Birman about the disappearance of Yohji and Aya's supposed break from reality. Manx and Birman have decided to personally go to Kyoto in order to find Prodigy, who has been sighted there.

_Omi's POV_

Omi's feverishly going over the data on his laptop, he has been going over the data over and over for days now. He keeps hoping to find some clue that he overlooked, but so far no luck.

_/AAAAHHHHH! This is going nowhere! I feel like this is a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle and I have only been given about 10 pieces of it; they expect me to put the puzzle together anyway. It makes no sense, finding Aya drenched in Yohji's blood, Yohji's room looking like some POW prison camp torture chamber, there was enough blood all over the walls, bed, and floor to suggest that Yohji couldn't possibly have been able to move on his own, but yet he is no where to be found. Our first thought was that Aya had raped and killed Yohji, so he bury the body somewhere, but there was no evidence of him putting the body in any of the cars, not his Porsche or Yohji's Lucky Seven. Than our forensics team found strings of reddish orange hair, that suggests that Schwarz could have been involved, but reports states that Oracle and Berserker are still in Germany, Prodigy has been sighted in Kyoto protecting a known Yakuza Boss's middle school aged daughter, though Mastermind is still AWALL. **Sigh **this is getting me to go in a circle over and over. /_

Letting out a loud moan of frustration, Omi bangs his head against the table twice, he resists the urge to throw his laptop across the room, but he can't help but wonder what he's doing wrong. He lays his head on top of the table, staring into the cold untouched cup of tea to his right, which Ken worried that Omi wasn't taking care of himself left for him hours ago.

Ken had just left on his motorcycle, to go make rounds of all the hospitals and clinics in the city, hoping to find someone matching Yohji's description, he's been doing this everyday since Yohji disappeared, unfortunately so far he has had no luck.

After a few moments of pause, Omi lifts his head and opens his laptop, starts going over the data again.

_/Okay, maybe it's time to look at it with a different perceptive; supposing that Aya is partially telling the truth that Mastermind was controlling him at the time and he truly has no idea what happened to Yohji after he left to go down stairs to get something to eat. But the thing is Mastermind while is extremely adept telepath, he can't control strong wills, he can only control the wills of the weak, and maybe nudge the minds of the strong, and there is no doubt in my mind that Aya has the will power to guard his mind, so even if Mastermind did use his powers Aya would have had to have wanted to do it, in some part of his mind. Meaning that Aya isn't completely guilt free, in what happen to Yohji. The only reason Ken or I are not killing him out right, is in the vain hope he's got something that will lead us to Yohji. It makes me sick to even think of what could have possibly happened in that room, I can still smell the sickening smell of dried blood and cum, every time I walk pass Yohji's room, we have close it off as a crime scene. _

_Okay, back to business assuming that Schwarz does have Yohji, then our best hope would be Prodigy, we originally send a recon team after him, but that turn out to be a joke, stupid amateurs…they didn't even last ten minutes after Prodigy used his powers on them and threw them out the window. Stupid amateurs, it was cause of this, that Manx and Birman decided to go after Prodigy on there own, they just left for Kyoto, may those two have better luck…though I doubt those two will have any more luck than the recon team, since it has been a long time since they done any real field work; I hope that all that office work hasn't made then soft. But still…this isn't Schwarz style, they rarely ever attack unless Oracle is around to give orders, and even if they wanted to torture one of us they would have just let Berserker do it. _

_Making me wonder if this isn't actually one of their missions at all, and if this is all just Mastermind's game, maybe this is something like if the cat isn't around the mouse will come out and play. If it is, this is one of the few times I wish that Estet were around to keep Mastermind in line._

_So if this is just Mastermind's game, than I have to figure out why he would do this and were could he possibly taken Yohji. There has to be some reason for all this, though with Mastermind the reason will be far from logical or even understandable to the normal person…sigh figuring out the mind of a sociopath is easier said than done. But supposing this isn't just another attempt to undermine Weiss, could Mastermind have another reason for all this, cause it is not like there is any real link between Yohji and Mastermind, though truth is we don't know either of their pasts, so maybe if I start digging into their pasts, I could find something to connect them. /_

Click…Click… Accessing…Accessing…

_/What the? What is this? Yohji Kudoh…former partner of Asuka, possible romantic relationship…private investigator…place of birth unknown…relatives unknown, possible orphan…half Japanese, other unknown…There giving me more blanks than answers, even his relationship to Asuka is not clear, what was researchers doing when they did Yohji's background check, sleeping on the job or something? Even my background check is clearer than this and my heritage is considered classified. Damn it, another dead end. I feel so useless, can't even find one of my closest friends. /_

Ring, Ring

The front door opens it is Ken, despite himself Omi turns around feeling a flicker of hope that Ken may have found something. But one look at Ken's blank face is enough to know the answer.

_/Damn…wherever you are Yohji, I promise I will find you. /_

-TBC

* * *

So what do you think? Please give me some feedback and review. I will try to finish this fic soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Special Thanks to Hugin for reviewing.

Here is our two favorite bishies, find out what happens to them. I myself can't wait to see how this ends since I haven't figured out how to do write it, yet. ()

-Oh, in you been getting confuse on who has been helping the doctor try to revive Yohji, two nurses came in to help, as soon as they heard the emergency signal come up in Yohji's room. Sorry, if there is any confusion about that. Yes, I am shifting in time, I went a week ahead with Omi and Ken scene, and now we are back in the hospital which was suppose to be a day after the rape. Sorry, if my jumping around is confusing for anyone.

* * *

RECAP:

_/Little katzen, I will make the bad go away, if you let me, please give me a sign. / _

Beep, Beep…. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…

"_Doctor we're losing him!"_

"_Someone go get the surgeon! NOW!"_

"_Give me fifty ccs…"_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….

"_Doctor, there is no change. We're losing him…"_

_/Is this your answer, katzen/_

"_Doctor, he's going to flat line…we're lose him. I'm sorry." _

…beep…beep…beep…

"_Wait Doctor, I don't believe…but we have a pulse, it's weak but it's stable."_

"_My God, Nurse, there is such thing as miracles."_

_/So, I shall be seeing you when you wake. /_

With that Shuldig turns his back on the touching scene, his trench coat billowing around him, and exited the room. The doctor and nurses don't even notice, still congratulating themselves on a job well done, but it doesn't matter soon they won't even remember the broken blond angel or the mysterious red haired guardian with him. Soon any record of their existence will disappear.

_-Back at the flower shop with Omi and Ken._

Ken has return from searching the hospitals and clinics all over Tokyo, still no sign of Yohji. Feeling frustrated, Ken slams the door shut, Omi comes to greet him at the door; both of them are wearing masks to hide their growing fear that Yohji is never coming back, from each other. After going to the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking their tea, they give each other a brief update of how their search, both of them reluctantly admitting to coming to dead ends.

"_Everything so far is leading to a dead end, it's like someone is purposely leading us around in a circle," _Ken growled furiously as he pounded his fist against the table.

"_I think your right, from what little we know it seems that Mastermind may be in on this. While I am not sure if the rest of Schwarz is in on this, though I doubt it. Either way it doesn't look like it's going to make it any easier." _Omi sighs, he pushes his cup of tea away, and stares at his clench fist in his lap. _" I so lost, I feel like no matter what we do, we will never get our Yotan back." _Letting out a quiet sob.

"_Hey Omi-Chan, don't give up, it's only been a week and Weiss has gone through worst, and survive. If there is one thing that Yotan is it's a survivor." _Ken trying to comfort Omi, he puts his hand on Omi's shoulder, pleading him to look up and into his eyes.

"_How can you say that? Look around you, Aya-kun has pretty much gone off the deep end and even if he hasn't I'm not sure I even want him to live, Yohji is missing probably in the hands of Mastermind who is doing God-knows-what-to-him, and the both of us haven't gotten much food or sleep since Yohji disappeared. Can't you see, our world is falling apart right before our eyes, and there is nothing we can to stop it." _With that, Omi can no longer control his tears, erupts into an uncontrollable heart-wedging sob. _"Nothing in our world will ever be the same again, nothing."_

"_Your right, your absolutely right. But that doesn't mean we just give up, you know as well as I do, that Yohji wouldn't want that for us; he would want us to keep going even without him. While I don't have an answer for what we are going to do about Aya-kun, I know that as long as you and I are still standing we can't give up on Weiss. We will probably never be the same again, but we will find a way to go on, cause that's what Weiss does, we go on, no matter what." _Ken said gently, he doesn't allow himself to let go of Omi who is now in his arms being supported by him, for Omi's no longer able to sit up straight. _"Omi-Chan I promise you, no matter what happens I will always be there for you."_

Silently the two keep a tight grip on each other, neither daring to let go, for fear they lose whatever they have left. They stay this way at the kitchen table for a few more minutes, before letting, they stare into each other's eyes, each silently giving the other the signal that they will be strong. Before leaving the kitchen, they share a small sweet tender kiss; it's the one gentleness they allow themselves before they are force to on with their mission. A mission they fear will destroy the way their lives are no matter what the outcome is.

-TBC

* * *

-Well, I sort of gave you the answer…Merry Christmas.

The next chapter will be the finale, so I hope you keep reading. I promise it will be good, so please review. I don't mind if you give me your opinions even if they are negative. Just don't full-on torch me, with your flames.;;

PS: If any you feel each chapter is getting shorter, you're probably right.


	10. Chapter 10:The finale

Chapter 10: Grand Finale

-All right! I made it before the New Year!

Here's what you have been waiting for the not-so-grand finale. Yes, our two do end up together, but unfortunately they died.

Well, it's kind of a happy ending if you were hoping they stay together, though dying together I suppose wasn't what you were hoping for. But unfortunately I want to move on, from this fic and stat something new so this had to end.

* * *

_Nagi's POV_

_/What a fool you are, Mastermind, did you truly think you could ever escape Estet/_

Prodigy is standing over looking down on the floor, the bodies of what once was Mastermind and Balinese, there they are laying peacefully on the floor as if they are just resting, the two died still holding each other's hands. It took months to track them down, but Schwarz finally did, it turn out the two of them were living normal lives under the names Kojiro Kudou and Johan Schwarz, playing private detectives in America's New York City, while living in Greenwich Village. Mastermind had erase all of Balinese's memories including his childhood and his time with Weiss, when Balinese awoke with only Mastermind at his side, it was love at first sight for Balinese; together they started life anew. Mastermind made sure to cover their tracks carefully so that neither Weiss nor Schwarz could find them, least for a while. So they left Japan, started all over in America, it was beautiful life, without the shadows of the past looming over them they were finally able to enjoy life to the fullest in each other's arms.

"_Oracle, the mission has been completed, Berserker and I will be returning shortly." _Prodigy answered into comm. link, since they no longer had Mastermind around the team had to return to the basics until Estet decides to send another telepath to them.

"_Understood Prodigy, you and Berserker need to return to the hotel right now, be sure that no one sees you enter or leave." _Oracle replies through the comm. _"I will finish with the meeting with the team stationed here in twenty minutes, I shall be at the hotel in thirty minutes. That should give you enough time to get back. Oh Prodigy, also make sure that Weiss doesn't find out about this, the last we need from them is to be answering questions about why their operative died in same room as ours."_

_/ Liar, Oracle, it's not that you just don't want Weiss to stop anguishing over the disappearance of one of their best assassins. Since they executed Abyssinian for what happen to Balinese, Siberian and Bombay have distanced themselves more and more from being associated with Weiss, it's not about the questions, it's about the fact that not knowing what happens will destroy them. / _Prodigy slowly going towards the door gives one last glance back at the two bodies. (In the morning the bodies will be found by their next-door neighbor, a nosy old woman will comes every morning to serve them breakfast, for she is very lonely and her kids have all left for the West Coast and she treats all her neighbors as if they were her kids; she has a key the apartment so she can let herself in.) _/ Mastermind, you knew we were coming, so instead of running which would only lead to more painful punishment, you spiked the tea so that both you and Balinese would die peacefully than the torturous death Estet plan for you to. You were always one step ahead of the game. /_

After one final glance back, Prodigy turns leaves the apartment, he goes down the stairs to the car, were Berserker is sharpening his blades in the backseat, Berserker is both annoyed that he didn't get to play with his pretty blades and relieve he didn't have to go after a friend; even in the chaotic mind of a psychotic he still remembers that Mastermind cared for him in a similar way that brothers do. Once Prodigy gets into the driver's seat of the car, they drive back to the five star hotel they are staying in, were Oracle is waiting for them. They will stay for the night at the hotel room, than they will return to Japan in the morning, from there on they will be awaiting new orders and in two weeks they will have a new telepath to replace the one they lost. For life will go on, Estet doesn't allow it's members the right to mourn, to mourn is to have free will, that is one thing that Estet will never allow.

/ Farewell Mastermind and Balinese may you two find the peace you were denied in life. /

-Owari

* * *

-This is the end; so if you feel like flaming me, for how badly written the ending was, go ahead, I don't even like it. But for some reason this is what came out so…go head fire. 


End file.
